Tea and Scones
by kurosu.purishi
Summary: Alfred no ha visto a su hermano por un largo rato... sera por que es demasiado testarudo? No soy buena en esto 3! la historia es buena... creo xD! Denle una oportunidad : Comenten :D!


_**Tea and Scones **_

Entiendo su problema, lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué rayos le molesta tanto? Han pasado décadas desde que me habló por última vez, debería estar agradecido conmigo, ese ingrato. Yo no lo crié así, de seguro adopto ese comportamiento de Francis, él también me odia pero solo a mí, él es amable con todos los demás.

Recuerdo cuando solíamos tomar el té, "Artie, me podrías dar otro de tus deliciosos bísquets?" preguntaba ansioso un Alfred de apenas 6 años con mermelada de fresa en una de sus mejillas.

"Claro, aquí tienes, pero limpia tu mejilla", le respondía mientras colocaba en su plato otro bísquet y le daba una servilleta.

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar su brillante cara sonriendo solo para mi… esa tierna sonrisa que no he visto en años y que ni veré supongo.

Él es mi hermano, mi hijo casi, ahora actúa como si ni siquiera me conociera, me evita, nunca lo admitiría, pero en realidad lo extraño, tengo tantas ganas de verlo que duele. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría, y no crean que no lo he intentado, no saben cuantas veces he tratado de cambiar, pero es él el que está mal, y es decir, no es como si estuviéramos casados, él no se puede divorciar de mí, somos familia, incluso aunque sangrara hasta secarme seguiría siendo su hermano.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que se fue, pareciera una eternidad pero los años no nos hacen mucho, seguimos siendo los mismos, nada ha cambiado, nuestros rostros no envejecen con el paso de los años. Sigue siendo igual de inmaduro, solo quiere ser el "héroe", por suerte la vida ha sido amable con él; en cambio yo, sigo siendo igual de apático que antes, solo, como un ermitaño, yo y mis libros. Nuestra relación no cambiará a menos que alguien ceda…

Dudo que él me extrañe, al fin es libre, ¿por que volvería? Sé que yo no lo haría. Pensaba y meditaba mientras tomaba el té a medio día, acompañado de un buen libro, parecía un día como cualquier otro, terminaría así como comenzó… al menos eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que escuche que tocaban la puerta, trate de que mis esperanzas no se subieran, es decir, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que Alfred viniera a visitar? Desganado fui a abrir las puertas, no pude evitar que mis sentimientos corrieran a mi estomago, expectante, abrí la puerta con los ojos apuñados, "_Monsieur_, ¿se encuentra bien?", abrí los ojos uno después del otro, exhale fuertemente, dejando ir el aire que inconscientemente había mantenido dentro.

"Si… sí, estoy, bien, gracias" dije, pero eran solo palabras, trate de sonreír.

El cartero me entregó el pequeño paquete que sostenía en sus manos, y asintió a mi comentario, "Firme aquí por favor," hice lo que me indicó, "_Bonne après-midi, Monsieur_"

"_Bonne après-midi_", me despedí, la gente aquí era mucho más amable… no pude evitar la curiosidad, pensaba en que habría en la pequeña caja, no había remitente, la abrí, dentro había otra pequeña caja forrada en la bandera de Alfred, mis ojos se agrandaron, ¿será posible? ¿La caja viene de Alfred? La abrí expectante, había un llavero de la Estatua de la Libertad… ¿el idiota se burlaba de mi? ¿Qué pretende con esto? ¿Intimidarme? El Big Ben es mucho más alto, ¿porque me intimidaría?

Sentí ganas de tirarlo, pero no podía, el simple hecho de saber que venía de su parte me impedía hacerlo. "¿Te gustó?", la sorpresa invadió mi cuerpo, mis ojos se agrandaron, volteé, solo para encontrarlo ahí, sentado en mi sillón sus brazos extendidos y las piernas cruzadas, podía sentir las lagrimas empezando a formarse en mis ojos.

"Alfred F. Jones…"

"¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más, Arthur Kirkland? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses mi nombre completo?" dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba en mi dirección, pude ver la preocupación y tristeza mezcladas en su cara, "Artie, lo siento, yo-" lo abracé y las palabras desaparecieron de su boca.

"Idiota," dije susurrando entre gemidos, la alegría me inundo, y sonreí y reí afectadamente, "yo lo siento, no sabes cuánto te amo hermano" le dije mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte aún pensando que si lo soltaba se iría como una ilusión, era tan grande ahora, mucho más grande que yo y había comprado unos lentes. Deseaba que este momento nunca terminara, "Por favor, ya no hagas eso, no te apartes de mí, no creo que pueda volver a soportarlo"

"No te preocupes, no lo haré, lo prometo… nunca más hermano…", dijo mientras nos separábamos "Ahora, vámonos de aquí, ¿qué haces en la casa de Francis?"

"No me molesta visitar el Louvre de vez en cuando y mi casa está muy lejos de él… además aquí si sale el sol… ¿Tomarías el té conmigo?"

"Me encantaría… pero solo si tienes bísquets" dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa sincera que tanto anhelaba.

"Por supuesto", le respondí con una genuina sonrisa.

Suspiró, "no tienes idea de cómo te extrañaba hermano" me dijo atrapándome en sus brazos de nuevo.


End file.
